


秘密

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 身世神秘的壕X有着女装大佬癖好的程序猿小k
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

将付款凭据递给导购小姐，基里尔拿起几个购物袋准备离开，看到漂亮的姑娘欲言又止的样子，基里尔停下脚步，露出鼓励的表情。

“您女朋友真幸福，啊，我不该这么说，祝您和女朋友幸福。”

“谢谢。”

踩着欢快的脚步，基里尔下楼来到停车场，钻进汽车系好安全带，他没有启动汽车，坐在驾驶席上忽然笑起来。

那些衣服不是给所谓“女朋友”的，而是给自己的。没错，程序员基里尔的爱好是女装，同时他在某互动平台拥有人数不少的粉丝，那些全是他的歌迷。

“我以为你会‘穿戴整齐’跟我出来吃饭。”损友坐在对面吐槽道。

“没来得及，不然我也很像试试新买的衣服。”基里尔歪头回应。

损友是少数知道基里尔有女装癖的朋友之一，从大学时就认识，还帮他在某次女装出街时挡下不愉快的经历，所以毕业后多年，基里尔依然和损友保持相当的交情。

“感谢我国女性的高大身材，不然……哈哈，我记得你曾经认真考虑过去学裁剪。”损友用餐巾擦嘴。

“实际上我已经在学了。”基里尔微笑，他今天喝得有点多，为了庆祝久违的假期，整整一周，他可以任意支配时间。

“放假去哪儿玩？提前订好机票了？”

“秘密。”基里尔轻声说。

离开餐厅时，基里尔的步伐变得轻飘，指尖的微妙麻痹让感觉神经有些迟钝，当时他的损友已经有事离开，而他们刚刚消费了差不多一万多卢布，服务员看着基里尔怎么也找不到信用卡，轻声说“先生，不着急，您慢慢找。”

越是体贴，基里尔就越尴尬，他不确定信用卡是不是掉落在路上，先不说有被盗刷的可能性，眼前的大危机才是急需解决的。目光移到购物袋上，基里尔红着脸问“这些有差不多几万卢布，购物小票还在里面，可不可以先抵账，等我回家再还给你们。”

“这恐怕不行……”

就在基里尔准备追命连环call把损友召唤回来时，一句“我来付好了”让他仿佛看到救命稻草。

“这怎么行……”基里尔想说他没有要吃霸王餐的意思。

“没关系，举手之劳。”

待基里尔抬起头，想要看清伸出援救之手的男人是谁时，那个说着英式英语的西装男已经离开，根本没给基里尔任何事后还钱的机会。

回家后睡到第二天的基里尔从宿醉中清醒，头疼得厉害，看着镜子里胡子拉碴的自己，基里尔想他绝不能这幅样子进直播间，只能“任性”地将直播推迟一天，实际上他早就这么干过很多次了，而他的众多粉丝也习惯“女王的脾气”。

在女装的问题上，基里尔曾经感到困惑，他去心理医生咨询，得出一个弗洛伊德式的源头，小时候家人期待一个女孩，可基里尔是头生子，虽说后来他妹妹成功分担家人给自家孩子打扮成“可爱女孩子”的执拗负担，影响还是产生了。

大学专业课的重压让基里尔透不过气，人生中第一次像做贼般从网上买了一套女式内衣，赤裸全身换上粉色的蕾丝内衣后，基里尔看着镜子里陌生又奇怪的自己，感到那些让自己不堪忍受的压力一下子都消失了。后来他逐渐壮着胆子，尝试穿套裙、长筒袜和高跟鞋，再之后发现这些衣服需要搭配适当的妆容才显得和谐，基里尔从网上找来各种教程，从妹妹桌子上众多记不起的化妆品中随便找了几样，笨拙地模仿。

所有这些事完成后，基里尔认为他可以出门走走，倒不是说他想受到同性的赞美，他确信自己变装后非常美，和妹妹不分上下，而是他想换个身份，以一个从来没在世间存在过的“女人”尝试生活。

总的来说他不是必须以女装出门才能满足心理需要，大部分时间都打扮一番后摆拍几张照片，存在硬盘里，但意外从不缺席，如前文所述，有一次“她”出门买东西，被两个路边的流氓吹口哨，本来基里尔不会理睬，偏偏那两个家伙喝多了酒，硬要拉着基里尔到巷子里，傻瓜都清楚他们想做什么，基里尔抄起购物袋里的酒瓶砸在其中一人头上，没想到那家伙倒地昏厥，好事的围观群众报警把基里尔抓去警察局。

忽略被警察发现女装后的嘲讽嘴脸，基里尔害怕得几乎用头撞墙，并非完全是被发现他的“小众”爱好的羞耻，他当时还没毕业，如果就此留下案底，绝对会被学校开除。尝试拨打电话后，他的损友到场出钱保释了他，幸好那个小流氓很快就苏醒，无论是他们的旧案底，还是损友给警察们的“买酒钱”，总之基里尔被完好无损地释放了，后来他才知道，原来损友早就知道他的女装爱好，只是装作不知。

从那之后，在相当长的时间里，基里尔都不敢女装外出，过于深刻的教训告诉他，万事需谨慎，绝不能把脆弱的一面暴露的阳光下，直到互联网直播平台的兴起，作为程序员的基里尔看到重拾旧习的一缕曙光。

经过了一系列的美容除毛全身护肤消水肿的处理，基里尔回家打开电脑，看到私信箱里多出的一条的信息。

“OK，娜塔莎，等你方便的时候。”

多么贴心的粉丝，基里尔鬼使神差地敲出几个字“现在可以吗？”

发送后的半秒内，基里尔就后悔了，他焦虑地想黑进后台把这条消息删掉，就得到一条新回复“能等我一个小时吗？”

一个小时完全够基里尔做好全套打扮了，他兴奋地敲下“Yes”发送出去。

这位名叫詹姆斯的陌生人是基里尔最豪爽的观众，即使放眼整个平台，出手都是最大方的，如果换成其他人，也许还能心情荡漾，但对基里尔来说，“金钱攻击”完全无效，他只享受扮演女人的乐趣，只愿获取，不会付出。

在专属“房间”里，变装后的基里尔在镜头前表演唱歌，必须说他对自己的歌喉有准确的认识，从不刻意经营更不会迎合粉丝点播，所以“任性”的基里尔在开始阶段没什么人气，直到某一天一个陌生人出手阔绰，震惊全场，连基里尔都没法不为所动，如果是偶尔行为，基里尔还能忽视，从这天起，只要基里尔开直播，这个“詹姆斯”就雷打不动地一掷千金，理所应当地这个人成为基里尔的VIP粉丝。

有声音说这是基里尔找的托儿，但更多的是较劲般，看热闹的人也渐渐给基里尔扔“礼物”，但每次詹姆斯都能成为全场最耀眼的壕，基里尔甚至怀疑这家伙是故意的，因为成为最大“金主”，按照直播间规定，基里尔必须口播感谢，让女装基里尔出声，简直比杀了他都困难，所以他只念了一次就再也不念了。

还好这个人没提出要求，基里尔也乐得厚脸皮下去，当他不存在。结果就在上个月，“詹姆斯”缺席了基里尔的两次歌唱表演，就在基里尔以为这家伙终于恶作剧够了之后，“詹姆斯”又出现了，依然是一掷千金。

“你能单独为我表演一次吗？”

那次表演结束后，基里尔的信箱里多出这条信息，这种内容他见多各种版本，但詹姆斯是VIP粉丝，无论平台是否有限制，基里尔都不想拉黑或忽视，倒不是说詹姆斯花的钱最多，而是在近乎没有回应的表演中，詹姆斯始终愿意听基里尔唱歌。

基里尔不确定詹姆斯能不能看出自己的真实性别，每次表演前他都认真梳洗打扮，还会在脖颈上戴不同种类的装饰品，虽说声音没法骗人，但女中音一点都不少见，他如此安慰自己，另外虽然偶有怀疑的声音，但相信基里尔是“任性女王”的人仍然占多数。

于是基里尔同意了，约好时间后，他就向上级施压要求休假，以辞职相威胁，这就是基里尔在点下“开始”前发生的事，他犹豫了两秒，告诉自己现在毁约还来得及，大脑中另一个声音说，詹姆斯根本不知道你是谁，即使被发现又如何，这样一来不是更刺激吗。

“嗨，你好，娜塔莎，我是詹姆斯。”

一张过于英俊的脸出现在屏幕前，基里尔瞬间屏住呼吸，满脑子想的都是“我想和他谈恋爱”

基里尔有异装小爱好，也喜欢男人，但是以男人的身份喜欢男人，他悲哀地想，为什么要让一个看起来可能比自己大的帅哥当VIP粉丝，而不是预想中的那种脑满肠肥的油腻秃头男。

“喂，你能听到我说话吗？”詹姆斯敲了敲耳麦，顺便调整电脑。

“听的很清楚。”基里尔回答。

“你的嗓子怎么了，不舒服吗？”詹姆斯好奇地问。

基里尔点头，心想如果就此能蒙混过关，真是再好不过了，可是“谈恋爱”的奇怪念头又冒出来了，他悲伤地想，詹姆斯喜欢的是女人，而自己只能满足他在虚拟世界中的幻想。


	2. Chapter 2

那天他们聊到很晚，基里尔卸妆后躺在床上，兴奋的感觉残存在体内，久久不能入睡，想不到很快收到一条来自詹姆斯的短信。没错，刚聊了一个小时，他们就互相交换号码了，基里尔安慰自己，这是个虚拟号码，具备反追踪功能，他几乎能看见上司的愤怒表情。

“你们的技术不是用来干这个的！”

詹姆斯是立陶宛人，在英国留学几年后，现在在一家公司做普通职员，这些他全没当真，傻瓜才会在网络上讲真话，光是出手阔绰就不是一个小白领能做到的。另外他也没忘自己的“女人”身份，照着先前编造的七分真三分假的内容向詹姆斯介绍自己，一瞬间看着男人真诚的脸，基里尔认为自己真是个坏人，在欺骗年长者的真心。

必须说留有络腮短须的詹姆斯散发着成熟男人的荷尔蒙魅力，灿烂的笑容又添加几分可爱，非常对得上基里尔的口味，更不用说鼓胀的肌肉线条，饱满的胸肌，古铜色的皮肤，基里尔毫不怀疑对方有八块腹肌，光是幻想这幅身躯所蕴含的性吸引力，基里尔就热了，不自觉地把手伸到短裤里。

“谢谢你和我聊天，刚才我不好意思开口，现在我可以说了，你真美，晚安，娜塔莎。”

基里尔把手机扔到一边，停顿数秒又拿起手机，再看一阵短信界面，很快他闭上眼睛，幻想詹姆斯用英式口音亲口说出这句话，同时爱抚摩擦不听使唤的器官，在高潮来临时他小声闷哼，满足后的些许倦怠让大脑快速回忆刚才1小时的对话，基里尔模糊地想刚才有没有暴露男性的真实身份。

这个问题直到第二天起床后洗漱时基里尔还在思考，甚至在詹姆斯向他道早安后产生轻微地焦虑状况，基里尔认为这不是个好现象，大学时因为焦虑给他带来不少苦头，于是切掉与外界的一切联络，专心在阳光灿烂的客厅里做瑜伽和冥想。

中午睡过午觉，基里尔出门采购很多食物和居家品，还下决心买了一盏看上很久的落地玻璃台灯，摆在客厅后基里尔觉得没有那么突兀，重点是他喜欢，有什么能比得上让自己心情愉快来得重要。

吃过晚饭又看了一会儿书，基里尔无意间扫视到调成静音的手机，谢天谢地，没有工作方面的信息，只有一条来自詹姆斯的短信，内容是很抱歉给娜塔莎造成困扰，他不该在未经同意的情况下发短信。

基里尔微笑着点头，飞快地回复道“你很有绅士风度。”

整整一周，基里尔每天就在家睡到自然醒，练习瑜伽，看书和与詹姆斯聊天，到假期结束基里尔想这比跨越半个地球跑到热带小岛晒太阳有意义多了，不过詹姆斯对此持不同意见。

“我喜欢海滩，冲浪，潜水，还有篝火节什么的，当你在傍晚落日余晖下走在沙滩上，会觉得这是最美的景色。”

“还有更多的美女，包括向你搭讪抹防晒油什么的。”

“哦，那些情况发生过，但也只是，嗯，像你说的，帮个小忙。”

“别说你不懂，那是经典的搭讪手段，不过没什么了不起，我们是成年人了。”

詹姆斯的回复断了一分钟，让基里尔怀疑自己是否说了什么了不得的话，詹姆斯回复道“不，我只和伴侣发生关系，一夜情大约不适合我。”

基里尔想说，哥们，就是句玩笑，别当真，敲了一半发现口气不太对，立刻全部删掉。

“如果可能的话，我们能一起吃顿饭吗？地点你来选，我在吃东西方面不太敏感。”

这真是个大危机，名为危险的红灯在基里尔大脑里闪烁不停，他很想和詹姆斯吃饭，当个线下朋友，毕竟包括健身、朗诵甚至看拳击比赛在内，他们的不少兴趣都重叠，更别说詹姆斯很帅，非常帅，克制自己不去幻想和一个帅哥做爱是很困难的事，但这不行，詹姆斯喜欢女人，至少喜欢自己打扮出的那个“女人”

对此基里尔十分确信，詹姆斯不止一次流露出对娜塔莎的赞美，所以想到自己披着娜塔莎的外壳玩弄一个老实的有钱男人的春心，基里尔颇有几分负罪感，但假的终究是假的，网络直播女装唱歌，差不多可以告一段落，基里尔想好新的玩法，比如摄影，拍摄自己的女装状态以作收藏，如果技术不错的话，未来还可以投稿。

想到这里，基里尔认为面谈是个好主意，哪怕袒露实情后被人泼香槟酒也是应得的，他确信詹姆斯不会大嘴巴的跑到直播间里揭露自己的欺骗行为，因为那些从詹姆斯那儿得到的钱，基里尔一分没动，除了平台收取的管理费，全都可以还给詹姆斯，虽说那真是一大笔钱，有点让基里尔心动。

敲定时间地点后，基里尔就以出差为由断了和詹姆斯的联系，他需要勇气来当面向那个男人解释一切，期间他做了几个梦，比如詹姆斯和自己接吻上床，做点爱情动作片里常做的事，基里尔悲哀地想他需要找个男朋友，一个能让他不要满脑子想着詹姆斯的，比詹姆斯更帅的男朋友，想到这儿他认为前景过于黯淡。

出发的那天，基里尔犹豫再三决定以米色毛衣和牛仔裤示人，本来他想穿那件上班时的红格子衬衫，觉得这也太不尊重对方了，就紧急换成高领毛衣，看着镜子里的自己，基里尔想，希望这样一个帅哥形象能多少安慰詹姆斯即将失恋的心情。

到达餐厅的基里尔在侍者的引领下，站到隔间旁边，做了两个深呼吸才走过去，状似轻松地打招呼“嗨，詹姆斯，晚上好。”

詹姆斯看到基里尔的瞬间，没有露出意料之中的惊讶，反而眼前一亮，欠身离席说“晚上好，‘娜塔莎’”

于是愣在当场的人变成了基里尔，他想拔腿就跑，但詹姆斯比他从屏幕里仅见过一次的脸带来的冲击力强烈的多，简直跑也不是，坐下更不是。

基里尔掐了自己一把，生硬地掏出一张银行卡放在桌子上“这是你的钱，只少了平台的部分，如果你介意，我可以掏腰包还给你。”

詹姆斯惊讶道“为什么要还给我？”

基里尔几乎想扼住对方的喉咙大喊——你是瞎的吗？老子是男人，除了有个穿女装的小爱好。

“说真的，娜塔莎，”詹姆斯在念到这个名字时轻笑“和你的歌比，我更愿意为了你的女装造型送礼物，请相信我，那非常有意义，尤其是对我。”

“我不叫娜塔莎。”基里尔泄气般坐下，喝下侍者刚端来的开胃气泡酒。

詹姆斯挑眉“我的立陶宛名字有点绕嘴，但詹姆斯是真的。”

在某种神秘力量的催促下，基里尔缓慢地张口“如你所见，我是娜塔莎，也不是她，我……我叫基里尔。”

“很高兴认识你。”詹姆斯礼貌地说。

基里尔在心中疯狂鞭打自己的灵魂，说好的来一刀两断呢，现在这种到底算怎么回事。


	3. Chapter 3

“试试这里的小牛排，刚才他们向我推荐的。”詹姆斯将餐单递过来。

“我是素食者。”基里尔坦言。

“哪种流派的？”

“可以吃鸡蛋和牛奶。”

詹姆斯向侍应生撤下自己点的牛排，表示和基里尔吃得一样。

“我不会介意你吃。”基里尔尴尬地脸红。

詹姆斯摇头“如果我们一会儿要接吻的话，希望能让你感觉更好一点。”

基里尔差点被柠檬水呛死，他从来没见过这么直白大胆的情话，听到詹姆斯的补充“我是开玩笑的”就赶忙告诫自己停止联想，这种男人一定是情场老手，跟谁都玩的开的那种，这么一想他又冷静下来。

之后他们没怎么说话，可能是发现基里尔的态度冷淡，詹姆斯也适时地安静下来，当最后的甜点送上时，基里尔为他搞砸一次约会感到难受，转念想这场约会本来就是没有未来的，至于会给詹姆斯留下什么印象就变得无所谓了。

“我以后不会再去直播间了，所以……”基里尔觉得说抱歉有点莫名其妙，他是来还钱的，现在不仅达到目的，还吃了一顿气氛尚可的素食大餐，作为“总结”，应该说还不错。

“请相信我，我不会以此作为威胁。”詹姆斯紧张地小声说。

“什么？”基里尔没懂。

詹姆斯的手指不知所措地在桌子上敲击，好不容易才挤出一句话“请相信我，基里尔，我没有任何要戳穿你的意思，必须说我非常喜欢你的女装，歌也很好听，但是我一直都……”

基里尔不说话，慢条斯理地喝了一口苏打水，示意詹姆斯继续说，他发现看着这个高大帅哥紧张十分有意思，跟从电脑里见过的那种感觉完全不同，他以为自己有些恶趣味了。

“我一直都知道你在男扮女装，可是请相信我，在我眼里你比XX都美。”

基里尔的脸腾的红了，那是少数他视为性感女神的尤物，甚至早期他特意挑选一些风格类似的衣服亲身尝试，可是他从来没穿着那些衣服在直播间展示过，所以詹姆斯完全不知道他的终极理想，结果就这么被直接说出来比XX还美，他感到坐立难安。

“对不起，我说了怪话……真该死……”

之后准备结账，詹姆斯说“我来付”时，基里尔的耳朵竖起来，他不合时宜地抓住詹姆斯的手腕，让处于垂头丧气状态的男人更加焦灼起来。

“是我邀请您出来吃饭的，所以我觉得……”詹姆斯看起来很难过。

“不是这个，请再说一遍刚才的话。”

“是我邀请您出来吃饭的？”詹姆斯不解地问。

基里尔摇头“更前面。”

詹姆斯结结巴巴地说“我来付？”

打发走侍应生，基里尔重新坐回椅子，詹姆斯也不由自主地坐下。

“谢谢您上次帮了我。”基里尔想了片刻，说出这句话。

詹姆斯垂下头小声说“我认出了你，又不想让你以为我是那种跟踪人的变态……”

“所以你喜欢哪种女装，我可以试试……”基里尔小声嘟囔。

詹姆斯猛地抬头，不敢相信地说“可你刚才说不会再去直播间。”

“那倒没错，不过如果作为报答，你喜欢的话……”基里尔真希望自己在暗示方面能做得更好。

“穿什么都好！”詹姆斯看起来欲言又止。

基里尔变得烦躁，他觉得自己太不果断了，如果詹姆斯对他有那么一丁点意思，就应该继续在情绪不错的时候趁势直追，至少他的第一任男友就是被自己这么搞定的，好吧，他们只能算互相撸管的那种，基里尔在最后一刻没同意。

“我可以当面穿给你看。”基里尔鼓起勇气，他告诉自己，万一出现什么岔子，他会用电击棒把人撂倒，毕竟看着詹姆斯鼓胀饱满的腱子肉，基里尔没法告诉自己打的赢。

“皮衣，请一定再穿红色高跟鞋。”詹姆斯终于说出口。

基里尔在心里给自己比划个V

从卧室走回套间的客厅，基里尔想问“我看起来怎么样”，他觉得胸部有点勒，大约尺寸不合适，但詹姆斯瞪圆的眼睛和立刻红成番茄的脸让基里尔觉得没必要开口了。

“我该减肥了。”基里尔故意说。

“不……”詹姆斯看起来神情恍惚，忽然意识到一直盯着看实在很不礼貌，就连忙站起来向后退了一小步“非常完美……嗯，完美……”

可老实说，基里尔穿不惯高跟鞋，可能他自己太高了，会变得重心不稳，他很清楚现在的造型对仪态要求非常高，于是他干脆坐在詹姆斯对面的单人沙发里，两条长腿挂在沙发扶手上，现在他觉得轻松多了。

“请别这样……”詹姆斯的右手捂住脸，紧张地开口。

“怎么了？”基里尔不确定地问。

“我……对不起，我实在是……”詹姆斯几乎是用跑的，奔向卫生间。

基里尔吃惊，很明显詹姆斯硬了，硬到必须马上一个人冷静一下。为此基里尔为自己变装后的魅力感到恐怖，他决定再仔细看看镜子里的自己。

他摘下帽子，扔掉金色长假发，坚持认为自己的头发更好，如果上级不介意的话，他可以留长发，但想到忙项目的时候连洗澡的时间都没有，基里尔立刻放弃这不靠谱的想法。

类似贵族女性的鲸鱼骨束胸的东西把基里尔的胸挤得非常饱满，但由于皮质过薄，胸脯上的凸起也随之明显，在自慰时基里尔很喜欢摸这里，这是他的敏感点，只是最近疏于身材管理，上半身尤其胸肌有些松软，基里尔给自己减10分。

身材比例的话，加5分，基里尔非常满意自己的长腿，修长有力，非常适合穿短裙，更别说红色高跟鞋让线条愈加流畅，至于臀肌他觉得减5分，无论怎么练就是不够翘，这对基佬来说是一个非常大的缺陷。

当然以上是用最严苛的标准，基里尔自信地自拍留底，不过女王造型越美，他就觉得跟詹姆斯的前途黯淡，要知道他喜欢穿女装可不代表有变性的打算，甚至他觉得未来的男朋友跟他一起在床上进行女装游戏会更完美。打个比方，基里尔喜欢护士制服，小时候去医院护士姐姐看到他因为受伤哇哇大哭，就掏出一块糖放在嘴里，那之后他一直认为护士服非常让人安心。

渐渐的基里尔冷静下来，他脱下衣服换上自己的大号T恤和夏威夷短款，这让脸上紫色的眼影和火红的嘴唇显得非常怪诞，他走到卫生间门口敲门。

“詹姆斯，我需要卸妆。”基里尔轻声说。

时间久到基里尔认为詹姆斯晕过去，才听到里面一句回答“抱歉，娜塔莎，我太丢脸了。”

基里尔为对方喊他的假名有些不快，他选择原谅继续说“没什么，你的反应很正常。”

“不，一点都不正常……”

如果没听错的话，詹姆斯发出一声呻吟，基里尔感到尴尬。

终于门打开，詹姆斯露出汗湿的脸，垂头丧气地说“基里尔，我让你生气了对吗？”

“别那么说，事实上是我不太正常。”基里尔故作轻松地指着自己的头。

“请别那么说，我认为你非常美，无论是作为男人还是扮演……”詹姆斯谨慎措辞。

这次轮到基里尔脸红了，自从上次晚餐后，男人第一次直白表达的赞美使他相信对方的诚意，所以看到手足无措的詹姆斯，基里尔也不知该作出什么反应，两个人一里一外地呆站着不动。

“对不起，你想卸妆的是吧？”詹姆斯恍然记起基里尔的目的。

基里尔尴尬地点头，幸好卫生间里没什么事后的味道，他利索地卸妆洗脸后，面对镜子里一张属于男性的干净的脸，连自己都觉得和刚才自拍比是不同的人，这下他没信心了，于是他希望外面的詹姆斯能自行离开。

可他磨蹭地推门向外走，看到詹姆斯还坐在刚才的位置上发呆，就提醒对方“我该走了。”

“这么快？”詹姆斯紧张地站直，两只手握成拳，让基里尔下意识地向后退。

“嗯，我想我们不会再见了。”

“该死……我不是说您，我的意思是，上帝啊，您有女朋友吗？”詹姆斯结巴起来。

基里尔摇头同时补充“我也没有男朋友。”

詹姆斯的眼睛亮起来“您觉得我怎么样？虽说这样有点厚脸皮，可是我喜欢您，一直都是，请别把我当危险分子，我知道对没见过几面的人表白有点自不量力……”

基里尔想说你太谦虚了，又觉得急于表达自己的看法有些轻浮，他当然觉得詹姆斯很好，但他们互相全不了解，有一连串的问题需要解决，比如有无犯罪记录，还要做健康检查，他在网上见多滥交的人，当然伴侣换得勤没什么大不了的，可健康是个大问题……

“事实上我认为你非常有魅力……”基里尔没错过詹姆斯脸上的喜悦，连忙说“不过，我们确实才认识几面，希望你能了解我对发展一段带有性目的的关系比较谨慎。”

“当然，您说的对，是我的错。”

这样一来基里尔反而不知该作何反应，因为詹姆斯虽然长了一张风流成性的脸，可意外地非常体贴甚至老实。

“不过我想我们可以先试试一些边缘性行为。”

这句话话让詹姆斯难以置信，接着基里尔补充“需要我换回刚才的衣服吗？可惜我已经卸妆了。”

“天啊……”

于是当詹姆斯坐在床上，看着基里尔以女装的形态分开长腿跨坐在他身体两侧，近距离地看着饱满的胸，连嘴唇都颤抖起来。

“我必须说……娜塔莎，不，基里尔，你是我对性的所有幻想中最完美的那个。”

“非常荣幸。”

詹姆斯的目光流连在鼓胀的胸和隐约凸出的乳头，基里尔向前挺胸“不介意的话……”

无需多言，詹姆斯的舌头隔着皮衣开始描绘形状，从外到内，再向上，舌尖沿着喉结一路舔到下巴，基里尔必须抱着他的头，炙热的喘息让他感到紧绷。

“你硬了。”基里尔的身体向下磨蹭着詹姆斯的身体中心位置。

“你也一样。”但詹姆斯的手仍老实地握着他的腰，没有半分乱摸的趋势。

基里尔鼓励道“我想打炮这件事，几个世纪来都没变过。”

詹姆斯明白他的意思，试探地摸到基里尔两腿之间，才发现他的短裙下面没有任何遮挡，这种莫大的刺激令他把脸压在基里尔的胸口，轻声说“你说的一点没错。”

接下来他们就在焦灼缠绵的舌吻中互相给对方做手活儿，基里尔非常满意在才发泄不久后的现在詹姆斯又硬起来，而詹姆斯在触碰到他的某个器官时也熟练地动作着，他们没有再说话，耳畔全是对方的喘息和偶尔泄露的呻吟，一阵抽搐般的闷哼中詹姆斯是先到的那个。

基里尔用力扯开上衣的束缚，手按着詹姆斯的后脑示意他吸吮和快爆炸的下半身一样硬挺的乳头。

“我把你咬疼了？”詹姆斯看着胸口上的吻痕时问。

基里尔晃了晃头，他对刚才的事有点上瘾，甚至希望詹姆斯现在就能拿出一份健康报告，这样他们就能来一场火辣的性爱马拉松。

接连释放两次的詹姆斯，抱着基里尔的腰，小心地吻他的脖颈“我想我们还算合拍？”

“初试合格。”基里尔勾着他的脸，亲吻嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

互换健康报告，基里尔推说加班，将打算共度周末的詹姆斯拒之门外，工作紧张不假但没到不能过夜的程度，主要原因是基里尔认为他的准备工作还没做好，因为他跟前男友只做到手活儿的程度，那次擦枪走火后回忆詹姆斯的尺寸，惊喜之余基里尔苦恼能不能吃下大家伙，他不想本垒当晚就去医院。

不想承认有个处男屁股的基里尔紧急买了很多道具，加紧训练括约肌，比如现在他正窝在懒人办公椅里写代码，白色的棉质四角裤，下摆长过腰的经典格子衫，超大的黑框眼镜，这和詹姆斯几次印象中的形象相差过远，基里尔自己倒无所谓，现在是工作时间，当然要和玩乐时间区分明显。

门铃响起，基里尔眯着眼睛想，大约披萨到了，还是大号全肉披萨，配合冰箱里的可乐，他可以撑到工作结束，慢悠悠地站起来感到不适，基里尔迟钝地想起他的屁股有一根假阳具，可能这显得有些淫荡，但为了能尽快和詹姆斯滚床单，这也是没办法的事。

打开门基里尔看都不看对方一眼，把钱塞过去，准备拿走披萨，就听到詹姆斯的声音，他以为自己幻听了，抬头把他吓了一跳。

“你……你怎么这幅打扮？”

身穿外卖派送员制服的詹姆斯显然也没料到基里尔的不修边幅，其受到惊吓程度一点不逊对方“我……我想你了，给你个惊喜。”

“上帝啊，你给我的是惊吓！”

看着詹姆斯的表情，基里尔慢半拍地低头看红格子衬衫，才想起自己竟然这般形象出现在准男友面前，不禁面红耳赤，比赤身裸体都让他尴尬。

“我平时就是这种死宅程序员的样子，想分手的话，就此别过，不送。”基里尔自暴自弃地说，这不怪他，谁能在加班几天后还能保持好心情。

“是我的错，我不应该不请自来，我……我只是想，电话里你说加班，我觉得应该给你弄点好吃的，我想吃腻快餐了吧？”詹姆斯惴惴不安。

看着准男友的讨好神情，基里尔为自己拿对方撒气感到自责“进来吧，关于我的最大秘密你都知道了，其他的没什么好怕。”

詹姆斯跟随进屋“你的披萨还在，但我弄了点沙拉，配上酸奶油，还有土豆饺子和巧克力蛋糕，全是你爱吃的。”

“你成心不让我吃披萨。”基里尔拽过詹姆斯的衣领，强迫对方和自己接吻。

缠绵的热吻结束，詹姆斯气喘吁吁地搂着基里尔腰，手不老实地沿着内裤边缘抚摸臀肉“我们什么时候能做？”

“等我敲完最后那部分。”基里尔偏过头，不断深呼吸，男人的舌头在颈间流连，他的腰椎升起阵阵愉悦的如电流般蹿升到大脑的欲望。

“这是什么？”詹姆斯的声音低沉嘶哑。

他的手指摸进内裤还碰到尾椎的位置，轻轻压动下，立刻发现不对劲。

基里尔从接吻的享受中清醒过来，上帝啊，他的屁股里还有一根按摩棒，于是他干笑两声“没什么。”

“你被谁强迫了吗？”詹姆斯的表情变得凶狠。

“不，没有，这只是我自己的……一点……准备……”基里尔紧张地结巴起来，男人浑身散发出的压迫感让他说不出话。

詹姆斯愣了半秒就明白，他连忙捧着基里尔的脸不断亲吻“是为我吗？告诉我，我想听。”

不知怎么地两个人跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，在基里尔意识到时，他的内裤已经被扒到大腿根，詹姆斯的手指不断在屁股中间打圈，示意基里尔放松，很快那根按摩棒被弄出了一半，詹姆斯的头埋在象牙白色的大腿中间，基里尔能明显感觉到对方热烈的呼吸。

“这样很好，不会伤到你，可是我想说，它的尺寸还是不够大，或者说，我们真的想做，这个小东西远远不够，你还有别的吗？”

詹姆斯抬起头，大手抚摸金色毛发下覆盖的阴茎，基里尔的身体猛地抖动“停，我还没准备好。”

“让我帮你，除非你不想跟我做爱，不然光靠你自己肯定不行。”詹姆斯的鼻子描摹着俄罗斯人的脸，胡子让他有些痒。

“谁说我不行。”基里尔生气地咬了詹姆斯的嘴唇。

詹姆斯笑呵呵地抬起头说“那就排出来，当着我的面，不要用手。”

基里尔认为这有些过了，但詹姆斯看起来十分期待，而他也不想让自己表现得像个菜鸟，就咬了咬嘴唇“赌什么？”

“你喜欢护士服吗？”詹姆斯压低声音在他耳边说。

光这一句话，基里尔就硬了。

“看来我们挺合拍，尤其这套衣服，我想我看起来还可以？”

基里尔完全没想到他和詹姆斯的异装身份对调之后产生奇异的效果，现在他的双手撑在盥洗台上，光溜溜的下半身抬高，准备迎接一剂“治疗”，那东西正拿在化身护士的詹姆斯手里晃来晃去，必须说针管里的药水是浣肠剂。

而詹姆斯眼里轻轻抖动的丰满臀肉充满性暗示，他赢得刚才的赌，就代表能随意使用日思夜想的身体，詹姆斯不禁附身在基里尔哆嗦不停的屁股上亲吻。

“一点都不会疼，你还会非常享受。”

基里尔的声音有些害怕“一次不够吗？”

詹姆斯的下半身凑到臀缝上下摩擦，让基里尔相信即使隔着布料那也是个超大的家伙，于是他不情愿地点头，希望这是最后一次，但这楚楚可怜的样子让詹姆斯产生某种带着兴奋的期待。

或许我可以做的更多。

尝试插入一指节的手指，詹姆斯舔着基里尔的耳垂说“我不想弄伤你，灌肠是软化的最好办法。”

基里尔哆嗦着点头“我觉得还可以……”

詹姆斯边舔边咬“不太够，我以为上次你对我的大家伙有一定程度的了解。”

基里尔抿住嘴唇，试图不叫出声，那根中指在肉洞里来回搅动，鼻翼翕动着轻哼，细密的汗珠覆在鼻尖上，詹姆斯认为他正在拼命忍耐的样子十分可爱“告诉我，你多久没做过了，才这么紧。”

“呜……啊……”基里尔的身体内部窜升起奇妙的快感，手指离开后，那电流般的酥麻快速消失。

詹姆斯挤了大量的润滑液涂抹在肉缝中间，食指加入入侵的阵营，基里尔正背对着撑在盥洗台上，他一定不知道抬高臀部的景象带来多大的视觉冲击，除了本身的魅力之外，想到这是他的“女神”，詹姆斯干脆跪坐在詹姆斯身后，掰开臀肉，尝试着用舌尖舔舐爱抚。

“手指离开，还能主动张开，”詹姆斯小声地称赞，盯着很快闭合的地方观察“颜色很漂亮，基里尔，上帝啊，我……”

“别舔……”

柔软的舌头撩拨在脆弱的地方让基里尔小声阻止，他想收紧大腿，被詹姆斯抱住腰臀向后，先是嘴唇的吮吸，再是鼻尖的顶弄，基里尔必须咬住攥成拳的右手才能不丢脸的继续叫个不停，前方阴茎掌握在詹姆斯的左手里搓揉，他不知道是前面更舒服，还是后面更羞耻带来的奇妙触感更令人难耐和期待。

詹姆斯小心地拍打肉穴周围的肌肉，希望基里尔能再放松些，两根手指的插入让他夹得更紧了，这很不同寻常，基里尔的反应很强烈，没有说话的力气，在难受中发出甘美的呻吟让詹姆斯兴奋地想到某种可能性。

“我想最好再做一次。”詹姆斯放开钳制，站起来抱住基里尔的腰，将人搂在怀里小声劝诱。

“做什么？”湛蓝的眼睛湿润起来，以暧昧的神态穿过黑框眼镜从镜子里看着身后的男人。

詹姆斯拿起“针筒”在基里尔的大腿上划来划去“为了能更快乐。”

基里尔舔了舔嘴唇，他的意识有些模糊，吸了吸鼻子后鬼使神差地点头“最后一次哦。”

随着浣肠剂重新注射，詹姆斯拿起那根按摩棒小心谨慎地随后顶入，基里尔抓住他的手腕，惊讶地说“这怎么能行？”

詹姆斯温柔地舔吻光洁的臀肉“试试看？你会爱上的。”

操纵按摩棒的手在肠道内抽插几下，刚才灌入的液体就随着动作不断向下流，基里尔难耐地扭动身体试图阻止“说好的……啊，别……别动……我，我还有工作……”

仿佛高潮般不断溢出的液体弄湿詹姆斯的手，震动开关推起后，基里尔就更加难耐地喘息呻吟，直到詹姆斯抽出按摩棒。

“快出去，我要……”基里尔回过头用哀求地目光望着詹姆斯。

光这一眼，詹姆斯就恨不得立刻操弄才被开发成熟的肉体，但为了长久考虑，他捧起基里尔的头“我没有弄疼你是吗？”

“别说了，快出去，求你了。”基里尔的声音有些变调。

詹姆斯连忙离开卫生间，走到卧室，他记得刚才换护士装的时候，旁边摆着一身基里尔在直播间里从来没穿过的女仆装，就拿出来摆在床上。

过了十分钟基里尔才脚步不稳地走出来，詹姆斯走过去搂住腰说“怎么样？”

为了保住面子，有苦难言的基里尔露出虚弱的微笑“这没什么。”

“我发现你有一套女仆装，怎么从来没见你穿过？”詹姆斯好像发现新大陆般坐在床上，爱不释手地抚摸制服，双腿交叠地翘起。

基里尔低头就能看到詹姆斯鼓胀壮实的胸肌在低胸的护士服里绷得快要爆炸了，他顾不上什么面子地就把脸埋在胸口上，像抱着心爱的玩具般不放手。

“怎么了？是不是头晕？”詹姆斯好心地抚摸后背。

“别动，让我待一会儿。”基里尔忍不住地在詹姆斯的胸口上吻来吻去。

詹姆斯尴尬地笑“说真的，我能忍到现在是个奇迹。”

基里尔的手被按到詹姆斯的两腿之间，沉重的雄性象征让他想起刚才全是詹姆斯在满足自己，这太不像话了，幸亏詹姆斯有副好脾气。

“抱歉，我没有考虑你的感受。”基里尔嘟囔地凑到詹姆斯的嘴唇边吻了几下表达歉意。

“我想你可以为我穿上这套女仆装吗？正好你也没试过，就当给我一个人穿，我保证不向任何人透露。”詹姆斯快要抬起手指发誓了。

“我怎么可能拒绝你，你是那么可爱。”基里尔吻到他的脖颈和锁骨。

詹姆斯从身后拿起一副猫耳发夹晃了晃“连这个一起吧。”

十分钟后，基里尔就在男友的帮助下换装完毕，他看着镜子里的自己问“需要我化妆吗？”

“不……”詹姆斯几乎是用膜拜的口吻说话“这样就好……你太美了……”

事到如今基里尔已经不怀疑自己在詹姆斯眼中的魅力了，至于什么没写完的工作代码见鬼去吧，他现在就需要他的詹姆斯和货真价实的大XX。

跪在床的基里尔，故意抬起腰，即使白色吊带袜的尺寸有些不合适，他已经顾不上了，掀开过短的裙子露出半个屁股不停晃动，感受到詹姆斯压上来的体重，他用屁股对着身后男人的小腹蹭来蹭去。

“快来治疗我，詹敏。”基里尔决心要给男友一个难忘的第一次。

躺在床上敞开大腿的基里尔不断起伏腰腹，像个完全进入状态的性瘾患者，两条长腿时而互相摩擦，时而去蹭詹姆斯的护士裙，说真的，这套衣服本来他准备退掉，因为有点肥，基里尔喜欢衣服服帖、紧绷皮肤时的视觉效果，比如詹姆斯现在就刚刚好。

他的肌肉线条练得非常棒，基里尔非常清楚要达到这种效果不是吃什么类固醇能达到的，至少说明詹姆斯有毅力又有自制力，当然还有先天赋予的好基因，基里尔爱不释手地抓揉詹姆斯胸膛上的肌肉，没控制好力量，就捏出好几个红印子，在爱抚中对方的呼吸不断沉重，詹姆斯附身亲吻基里尔的脸和耳垂。

“舔我，能行吗？”

詹姆斯没等回复就准备扯掉没什么意义的内裤，他穿不下原本的那条，只能滑稽的套着自己的拳击短裤，希望在裙子的遮挡下不会让基里尔扫兴，结果他的“女神”隔着布料开始爱抚那头饥渴的野兽。

“你真可爱……”基里尔声音嘶哑，无所顾忌地扯开自己的围裙，给詹姆斯一个惊喜。

白色吊带袜直接夹在围裙下的衬裙上，而衬裙下面什么都没有，也就是说基里尔就这么光溜溜地诱惑自己，詹姆斯口干舌燥起来，他干脆撩起那条衬裙就舔吮基里尔的阴茎。

变调般的呻吟在他们之间游荡，基里尔不希望能那么快释放，他还没开始舔詹姆斯的，尽管是第一次，他却十分渴望将对方沉甸甸的东西放在舌头上，倾尽所能满足詹姆斯，这是他需要做的回报。

心有灵犀般，詹姆斯放开他，基里尔的脸颊红红的，眼睛里浓得化不开的情欲让他看起来泫然欲泣，但基里尔一点都不痛苦，反而不断用灵巧的舌头上下扫过嘴唇，在直播间里詹姆斯一眼就看出他是男人，相信其他大部分人也有共识，但基里尔与那些搔首弄姿的人不同，他非常干净、可爱，甚至哪怕现在都有些孩子气的俏皮和纯真，天知道他们正在做爱。

意识到这点时，詹姆斯决定拿出点不一样的，分开长腿将小腹慢慢凑近，在基里尔以为他终于可以给男友口交时，詹姆斯猛地用力撕开他的上衣，老实说，那衣服领口太大，本来就把他的胸挤得满满当当，现在半毁的布料将胸脯和乳头衬托得色情又淫糜，还带有十足的凌虐气氛。

从詹姆斯的表情，基里尔也读出某种味道，但那不混杂危险，反而让交合气氛中的激情指数一路飙升，于是他干脆沾着唾液抚摸淡红色的乳头“试试这里？”

勃起的阴茎颤巍巍地插在胸肌间的折痕，詹姆斯的两只手抓住胸脯小幅晃动，拇指揉搓乳头，他发现基里尔确实很喜欢被这样对待，就更用力地来满足对方，直到基里尔不得不侧过头，难耐地喘息吞咽，这时本来淡色的乳头已经变成玫红色，詹姆斯不确定是不是自己揉搓的力量太大，但如果需要道歉的话，可以等一切都结束再谈不迟。

可能为了掩饰尴尬，基里尔转过头，捧着詹姆斯的阴茎张开嘴吞咽起来，当那跟凶器差不多探到最深处时，詹姆斯能明显感到喉管挤压龟头的快感，他当然操过别人的嘴，那些人也比基里尔做得更好，但基里尔那那些人不一样，詹姆斯现在就快要射了，他的汗珠滴落在泛红的脸上，混合着基里尔头顶的细密汗液，像眼泪般流下，使这一切都产生莫名的脆弱美感，和基里尔整个人形成完美的契合。

于是詹姆斯向后退，故意在基里尔的口腔戳来戳去，偶尔有牙齿磕到龟头，他完全不在意，这时他为了能让基里尔快活，不忘记在他的乳头上拧来揉去，让那敏感的地方变得更加红肿和饥渴。

“准备好了吗？”詹姆斯用阴茎描摹基里尔深刻的五官，从眉毛到鼻梁，最后是嘴唇，龟头分泌的粘液就像基里尔使用的透明色唇彩。

基里尔装作生气“我下面没法更湿了。”

詹姆斯让基里尔跨坐在他身上，阴茎在他大腿内侧和臀缝间不断试探，偶然插入一点就连忙抽身，几次下来，基里尔就真的生气了。

“FUXK YOU！”

当那根阴茎终于插入基里尔的屁股时，两个人都大汗淋漓地好像跑过5000米，詹姆斯向上摆动腰腹，咧嘴笑“你是个暴躁的家伙。”

基里尔的双手按在詹姆斯的胸肌上，边舔嘴唇边说“好深……再深点……”

可能发觉润滑做得到位，詹姆斯就渐渐放开胆子，搂着基里尔的腰，示意再分开腿，得到带着哭腔的回答“什么意思？”

詹姆斯扣住他的脖颈，把人搂抱按压在胸膛上，抬起头吻他的脸“就像现在这样。”

一阵猛烈地动作让基里尔没法说出话，剩下随着动作规律发出的声音，配合皮肤拍打声，让他们进入性爱的下一个阶段。

紧密滚烫的触感让詹姆斯没法形容，他顺着肠道使劲挺进，紧接着拔出再深入，一次次地撞击使他们很快就没法再更进一步了，被滚烫肠壁包裹让詹姆斯差点射出来，于是他改去抱住基里尔圆润的屁股，变换节奏进出，之后就持续进攻体内敏感地方，基里尔好像没法再直起腰，同时他好像羞怯地耻于提出自己的想法。

詹姆斯想他们还没办法做到完全合拍，可以以后慢慢交流体会，现在他只能凭借刚才的记忆张口吮吸基里尔胸脯和乳头，同时再激动地干着梦中情人的屁股，放在几小时前，詹姆斯绝想不到如此美妙。

他不介意基里尔继续骑在上面，但看起来对方有些吃不消了，詹姆斯连忙抽出身，看着基里尔体力不支地倒在怀里“怎么样？”

“艹，太棒了……”

詹姆斯得意地笑“来，换个姿势。”

基里尔跪在床上，双手扶着墙，詹姆斯又一次进入，这次他把基里尔束缚在墙和自己之间，在确定对方不会受伤后，就频繁地出入耸动，之后干脆从背后一手抱住基里尔的胸，一手抓住他的髋骨往怀里按。

“天啊……”基里尔含混地叫着“受不了了……”

鼻音从轻哼变成克制不住地细声尖叫，詹姆斯舔他的肩膀，征服的快感游走全身，他不得不屏住呼吸，集中精力，让基里尔能有最高的体验。

“你他X，FUXK”基里尔开始骂人，每次詹姆斯顶撞前列腺，他都哆嗦成一团，臀肌夹紧凶器蠕动不已，紧密摩擦下结合处已经灼烧般滚烫，收缩更加剧烈。

看着精液射在床头，基里尔颤抖地说“我不行了……我求饶……”

詹姆斯开心地继续冲撞，使得基里尔还在高潮巅峰的状态更加无法忍耐，断续地射出好几道，现在他才稍稍休息，不过詹姆斯不打算换姿势，他有了一个更好的玩法，希望基里尔能和他配合。

龟头抵在前列腺上，詹姆斯确定光是小幅转圈，基里尔就好像哭泣似地，用手捶墙，几分钟后干脆用咬住拳头，生怕漏出什么了不得的话。

“下面缠着我不放，”詹姆斯含吮耳垂“像个最卖力的bitch”

基里尔的脸烧成番茄，嘴唇颤抖地说“我真的不行了……”

詹姆斯拍拍他的屁股“我有自信比你交往过的所有男人都更能满足你。”

“我又不知道……啊……”

基里尔偶然说出的这句话让詹姆斯以为是什么情话，就故意加快顶撞速度“说我是最棒的。”

“别弄了……天……FUXK”

冲击的速度越来越快，几百下的猛烈抽动，基里尔连话都说不出了，他捂着下身哀求道“我要去……去……”

“你哪儿都不能去。”詹姆斯感觉到交合处的泥泞，抽出身体后，仔细检查除了有些红肿没有大碍，结果基里尔以为他已经结束了，不料几秒后詹姆斯以更沉重的力量开垦领地。

基里尔仰起头，像求救似的，痛苦又难以忍受，第二次在詹姆斯的冲刺前戏达到高潮，这次除了精液还有淡黄色的液体，接着他就好像没有知觉般倒在詹姆斯的怀里，深深刺入无意识紧绞的肠道，詹姆斯紧搂怀里绵软的身体，疯狂地发泄，直到抽出身体，有不少液体从交合处流出。

“你怎么样？”詹姆斯小心地捏基里尔的下巴。

“我……我不好……”基里尔用两只手捂着脸嘶哑地呻吟。

“别害羞，你很棒，特别棒。”詹姆斯赞美道。

“太恐怖了，我不知道能这么可怕……”基里尔扭动身体企图摆脱詹姆斯的搂抱。

“刚才只是一点……嗯，情趣上的话，先声明，我不是那种追问前男友的傻瓜变态。”詹姆斯亲吻不停。

“没有，我没做过，除了用手。”基里尔稀里糊涂地就说出真话。

反复确认直到基里尔站的好像生气了，詹姆斯才相信，他拍着脑袋懊恼地说“上帝，我做了什么，我太坏了，我怎么能捉弄你。”

现在换成基里尔是开解地那方“就是这样……嗯，我是说，你也很棒，除了最后……”

“我有一个计划，如果可以的话，我们可以讨论一番，我是说，关于咱们喜欢的姿势，方式，包括一些词句，互相补充。”

基里尔眯着眼睛回答“只要我的老板同意，我没什么问题。”

詹姆斯哭笑不得“好吧，我要给你颁发年度最佳员工奖了，告诉我是哪间公司，也许我们能谈谈，关于我和我的男友就做爱进行深入交流的问题。”

“滚吧，我要去工作！”基里尔才不想说他没法继续呆在乱七八糟的床。

“考虑一下吧，阳台，厨房，或者车里？”詹姆斯不断提议。

“住口，我去洗澡。”

“算我一个！”


	5. Chapter 5

“你这样我没法工作……”基里尔小心地挪动身体，还好他没觉得哪里不舒服，但这情况实在太诡异。

“亲爱的，别动，我……是你说我们不能做的。”詹姆斯闷哼地挤出这句话。

连续两年被评为最劳模员工的基里尔正坐在男友的身上工作，严格地说，是坐在男友的那根傲人XX上工作，半小时前他们刚给彼此完成一个手活儿，就在这道前餐完成后准备进入一个马拉松阶段时，基里尔的老板来电话，希望他能把某段工作再优化一下。

“你实在太过好心肠。”詹姆斯无辜地说，手指穿过宽大的上衣摸索胸脯上的凸起。

“哈？你以为我不是看在年终奖的份上吗？”基里尔的眼镜片上反射着一串串蓝色光点。

现在詹姆斯以拥有一个热爱工作的男友为荣，决定不再调戏对方，虽然基里尔的薪水很高，可相比詹姆斯的优渥条件，他们根本不在一个量级，但詹姆斯向来不强迫任何一方放弃工作，反而对那些冲着钱和人来的家伙一眼就能看清，他需要的是一场真正的恋爱，而不是什么随便用钱买到的关系，拜托，能用钱买到的东西，詹姆斯从来不在乎。

维持姿势不到15分钟，基里尔骂了一句，抄起手机对老板说出一堆专业名词，最后补充“去请个好点的运维再来找我！”就粗暴地挂断电话。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯吻了吻他的肩膀。

基里尔伸直腿准备站起来，才想起他的屁股里还塞着男友的XX“上帝，你到底是什么怪物。”

詹姆斯怕他真的生气，连忙抱住基里尔的腰，两个人缓慢地分开，在他眼中那朵嫣红色的肉穴是如此美妙，以至于他现在都觉得基里尔能看上他是件不可思议的事。

基里尔没法说他不想离开詹姆斯的身体，但让他主动说出什么来也过于羞耻，只好扭头亲吻詹姆斯的肩膀苦笑“暂时我没什么能做的，等通知，随时待命那种。”

詹姆斯亲吻他乱糟糟的金发安慰“操蛋的的工作。”

“没错，还有操蛋的老板。”基里尔笑骂。

“我们现在能做些什么，不打算跟你的粉丝们交代近况吗，我以为他们想你想的快发狂了。”

基里尔抱住詹姆斯的腰，把脸埋进饱满的胸肌，这真美妙“那是我的一个兴趣罢了，而现在我对那些没兴趣了。”

“啊哈，我就猜到，你更喜欢我给你的那些对吗？”

意识到这可能变成一个有颜色的话题，基里尔的脸红了，小心地隔着T恤吮吸詹姆斯的乳头“试试看，你还能猜到什么？”

“嘿，这是我今天找你来的理由，没发现我手里的纸袋吗？”

基里尔的心脏砰砰跳，装作不在乎的样子说“那些照片完全修好了？”

詹姆斯走回客厅，剥开包装，向站在书房门口的基里尔招手“来吧，看看你的表现力。”

那是一组照片，是詹姆斯通过时尚圈的朋友，为基里尔量身制作的女装黑白照，在上世纪好莱坞黄金年代女星的经典造型基础上进行相当改良，最后呈现出一种独特的视觉效果。最开始詹姆斯向基里尔提出这个想法时，他先感到震惊，随后是好奇，尤其当詹姆斯拿出一套梦露的白裙，基里尔觉得这简直是在天方夜谭。

“我以为你喜欢的是嘉宝或者英格力鲍曼那种型。”基里尔翻开相册。

“我都喜欢，不过希望你不要以为我在利用你扮演什么来满足你认为的、我可能有的小癖好。”詹姆斯指着其中一张照片“你喜欢这张埃及艳后的是吗？”

基里尔承认在拍摄时他挺喜欢，现在就不那么想了，黑头发不适合他“上帝，别再让我看到这张。”

“那么这个呢？”詹姆斯指着一张礼服照片。

“黛德琳的魅力无人能及，而我看起来贴上胡子能扮演卓别林了。”基里尔自嘲地说。

“其实我最后发现，原先你的那些选择很适当，所以……”詹姆斯翻开最后那张“这张在拍摄的时候我就硬了。”

那是一张基里尔戴着陆军军帽、外套军大衣，而大敞的厚重布料下是黑色皮质的抹胸系带短裙，基里尔慵懒地偏着头坐在高脚椅上，伸直长腿，脚下穿着红色的高跟鞋。

“这不是正式拍摄的姿势。”基里尔小声说，他承认这比原定计划的那个要有冲击力的多“我以为当时没在拍摄。”

“所以这是我拍的，很不专业，但我很喜欢，喜欢得不得了。”詹姆斯几乎用虔诚的目光在凝视着照片上的人。

坐在旁边的基里尔心底升起一种奇怪而微妙的嫉妒心理，照片上的人是他，也不是他，女装是基里尔的乐趣不假，现在他十分确信他以男人的身份爱上了詹姆斯，可这个富家子到底喜欢自己什么成为基里尔心底不想证实的不安，他当然也喜欢那些照片，只是詹姆斯与他结缘是因为“娜塔莎”，假如有一天“娜塔莎”再也不出现，或者现实中有个真的娜塔莎出现，光是想象詹姆斯挽着那个人离开，基里尔就想干脆他们的关系到此为止，趁他还离得开詹姆斯。

“你怎么了？”詹姆斯发觉基里尔脸色的变化。

“我想我该回去工作了。”基里尔站起来，慢慢地走到镜子前，不由自主地盯着里面的自己。

詹姆斯相信他没错过基里尔脸上的某种复杂情绪，但暂时找不到对方突然情绪消沉的理由，只好说“好吧，我不能再打扰你了。”

基里尔猛地抬头“你要走了？”

“不，当然不，”詹姆斯咧嘴笑“我准备给你的屋子做个清洁，再弄点吃的，鸡蛋沙拉怎么样？”

基里尔为自己的敏感反应感到好笑“你没必要跟着我一起吃素。”

“不，我的健身教练说我需要减重，控制饮食一周，我给他看了你的食谱，他说只要加点鸡胸肉，而我今天来之前已经吃过了。”

“詹敏，”基里尔走过去拥抱他的男友“你对我真体贴。”

“先告诉我，这个项目结束后，你愿意和我去海岛度假。”詹姆斯亲吻基里尔的嘴唇。

基里尔觉得为难“老实说吧，我不喜欢过度的阳光，尤其那些专门做美黑的人，在我眼里就像一块块烟熏肉。”

詹姆斯大笑“你的这个比喻实在很形象，真高兴你没把我当成什么熏肉。”

基里尔脸红道“那不一样，你很好，很标准。”

“如果可行的话，真想一刻都不离开你，”詹姆斯捧着基里尔的脸叹息“怎么会有这么狠心肠的老板。”

“天下的老板都一样，不是你的手下人拼命工作，难道你有时间跑来和我鬼混？”基里尔揶揄。

“我刚结束了一份合同，暂时还不想搞什么新项目，”詹姆斯抚摸基里尔脊背“难道你不能接受一个吊儿郎当的男朋友吗？”

“我……”基里尔发现詹姆斯的目光停留在打开的衣柜时，意识到这位男友可能比自己想得更爱“娜塔莎”而非自己时，有些不知该怎么回答。

衣柜里放着的那件衣服是他曾在直播间里第一次表演时的黑色长裙，不太合身，材质也很普通，而他记得詹姆斯说过，那是他第一次和“娜塔莎”邂逅。

“下次我们做爱时，我想再看你穿那条黑色的裙子，是不是配一顶帽子效果会更好？”詹姆斯蹭着基里尔的脖颈，小声地说。

“现在我就能满足你。”

基里尔的回答让詹姆斯雀跃起来“天啊，你不知道我有多爱当时的你，你就像位高高在上的女王。”

基里尔利索地换好衣服，站在詹姆斯面前，面无表情地说“跪下。”

詹姆斯先是一愣，看到基里尔慢慢地坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，立刻明白这是前奏，就毫不犹豫地跪在基里尔面前，亲吻他抬起的右腿脚踝，虔诚得像个圣徒。

基里尔用力地抓詹姆斯的头发，把他按到腿间说“舔我。”

詹姆斯心领神会地钻到黑色布料下，刚才换衣服时，基里尔故意没有套内裤，于是基里尔看到一个跪在他双腿间男人的背影，现在他没化妆，甚至脸颊下方胡茬已经明显，镜子里毫无疑问，基里尔是一个男人，但詹姆斯到底在伺候的是谁，在他心底落下浓浓的阴影。


	6. Chapter 6

如果能选择，詹姆斯绝对不要去圣彼得堡，和一群老头子开会，而是跟他的男朋友窝在公寓里几天几夜不出门，真奇怪，以前詹姆斯是个玩咖，最爱的两个地方，一个是夜店，一个是海滩，在老实向基里尔承认这点后，被金发碧眼的男朋友说不愧是有钱人。

“可我通常就在夜店里坐着，看别人跳舞。”詹姆斯急于澄清。

基里尔暧昧发笑的态度让詹姆斯垂头丧气，他承认他看起来有点像浪荡公子，满脸写着私生活混乱，可是在基里尔之前他只有过一个女朋友和半个男朋友，在认清双性恋的本质后，詹姆斯一次偶然间在直播间里看到基里尔，从此就爱得一发不可收拾。

现在他坐在酒店的桌子前看分析图，在新邮件声音的提醒下，詹姆斯随意切换到邮箱界面，标题看起来有点怪。

“送你的特别礼物。”

詹姆斯撇嘴，他要找IT部门的人谈谈，为什么不能屏蔽掉这种垃圾广告，重新切换到分析图里，詹姆斯揉眼睛，心想不知道迷人的基里尔在做什么，没准是比直播更刺激的事。鉴于他们的相遇经历十分不同寻常，詹姆斯开始没认为自己成为基里尔的唯一。

他的损友如此评价“对自己有点信心，即使你没钱，想睡你的人也能从莫斯科排到圣彼得堡。”

詹姆斯皱眉“那想睡基里尔的人能从莫斯科排到伏尔加格勒，诶，我跟你说过他是伏尔加格勒的人吗？”

埃德加笑得夸张“放松点，哥们，照你那么说，你加塞了呢。”

“喂！”詹姆斯满面通红。

就在詹姆斯发愣的时候，又一封新邮件提醒。

“快点开！特别礼物！”

詹姆斯好奇，现在连垃圾邮件的态度都这么不友好了吗。

随后再一封邮件，标题用了好几个叹号。

“倒数三二一，不点开就把你的电脑格式化。”

詹姆斯的大脑忽然灵光一现，利索地打开邮件。

“去看第一封！”

现在詹姆斯已经确信这是来自电脑工程师的男友的邮件，连忙点开最开始的那封。

是一段在线视频。

黑屏中只有声音暧昧不清，詹姆斯使劲调高音量，这才听清是基里尔用湿乎乎的口气叫着“詹姆斯。”

上帝啊，詹姆斯发现他立刻就有了感觉。

十几秒后画面变成那间熟悉的卧室，摄像头正面拍摄到吃进黑色按摩棒的饱满臀部，詹姆斯凭借这个身体尾椎附近一颗小小的痣认出这是他的男朋友，瞬间连呼吸都屏住了。

镜头向后，画面里基里尔抬起臀部，右手执者按摩棒左右晃动，一条粉红色的女式比基尼挂在屁股下方，肉穴下方两颗膨胀的卵蛋晃来晃去，这个角度没法看清勃起的阴茎，詹姆斯不断吞口水。

之后基里尔翻过身正面面对镜头，詹姆斯看清他上身穿着比基尼，少量的布料勉强遮挡乳头，饱满的胸肌随着动作起伏抖动，整个胸脯白中透粉，逐渐变红，而基里尔这次没化妆，上唇留着胡须，淡蓝色的眼睛波光盈盈，无论正在做的事有多么淫荡不堪，他那张端正俊秀的脸仍流露出纯情和冷淡，詹姆斯现在恨不得把头扎进屏幕里。

视频只有三分钟，最后也没看到基里尔的高潮，可詹姆斯相信他不会坚持更久了，小腹的肌肉绷紧收缩，两只手交错撸动硬挺的阴茎，前端不断流出液体，基里尔甚至故意沾上黏腻的透明液体抹在嫣红的嘴唇上。

视频结束后，詹姆斯坐在椅子里呼哧呼哧地喘气，他已经解开裤子，左手拿手机，告诉基里尔这封邮件有多棒，而他的男朋友如果能答应来一场电话做爱会更棒，可手机无法接通，詹姆斯生气地把手机狠狠地摔在桌子上，准备再看一遍视频。

谁知道基里尔用了什么手段，这段性爱录像只能看一次，詹姆斯就这么硬着在屋里转圈，打开窗户吹冷气，下次见到基里尔，自己一定求他别这么玩，至少提前来个预告。

门轻轻扣响，詹姆斯连链子都没摘下，打开一条缝看到刚才还在视频里自亵的人正站在门口，灰大衣和帽子上还湿漉漉的。

詹姆斯离开关门，摘下门链伸手紧紧抱住他的男友。

“你看起来好冷，外面又下雪了。”

基里尔偏过头吻他，咬疼詹姆斯的嘴唇“我以为你会立刻找到什么人，解决一点个人的小问题”

詹姆斯求饶“别玩我了……我……我现在……”

基里尔了然地点头，把行李包踢到詹姆斯面前“先换衣服。”

詹姆斯不明所以，直到看见基里尔缓慢地解开纽扣，露出里面的样子，黑色系带束腰把基里尔的好身材暴露无遗，整个胸肌饱满结实，光裸的肩头，修长的脖颈围着一圈黑色皮革制的颈圈，至于下半身只有吊带袜。

在詹姆斯赤裸的目光巡视中，基里尔从行李包里拿出那双红色的高跟鞋套在脚上，接着就坐在沙发上懒洋洋地说“该你了。”


End file.
